Cuando ya te has ido
by Alice-Fair
Summary: Alfred tiene 14 años y una persona cercana a él fallece derrepente sin que él pueda contarle sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes

**Advertencias**_**: 1.**_ Este fic es algo lúgubre, no me odien, tenía que hacerlo.

_**2.**_ Es una historia paralela

_**3.**_ Se usan los nombres humanos de los personajes.

Basado en hechos reales.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Al! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡podrás salir del orfanato!<em>

_-¿¡Si? ¡eso es genial! ¿Quien me va a sacar de aquí? ¿vas a ser tú?_

* * *

><p>-¡Alfred! ¡Despierta!<p>

-...mmm... ¿mamá?

- ¡Alfred! ¡Ha muerto!... ha-ha m-muerto...- mi madre entró en el llanto.

La abracé pero, me quedé en shock. Tanto tiempo había pasado con esa persona y ahora simplemente, estaba muerta. Había desaparecido de mi vida así, sin más. Sonreí mientras la abrazaba, para intentar animarla, aunque sabía de sobra que ella no lloraba por su muerte, si no por el dolor que me causaba a mi. Ella lloraba por los dos.

- Don't worry, mummy. ¡i'm ok!

- Elizabeta, ven un momento- la llamó mi padre.

- ...*sniff*...v-voy.

La solté de mi abrazo y se dirigió a hablar con mi padre. Tuvieron una pequeña charla; mi padre serio, mi madre entre llantos. Yo los miraba, sonriente. De Repente se abrazaron. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi padre, que me miraba con pena. Ambos sentían pena por mi, por eso, podía sonreír.

- Alfred, ve a alistarte- dijo serio mi padre.

- Roderick, deberías ser más considera...- mi madre se vio interrumpida por mi - Mama, no te preocupes, i'm fine.

Me fui a la ducha. Allí pensé en el cumple de Matt, iba a ser pronto, seguro que le iba a gustar mucho el regalo. Para qué engañarnos, solamente pensaba en eso para librarme del shock. Aunque realmente, lo estábamos esperando y deseando. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

Abrí mi armario. Mi madre me había preparado la ropa, pero yo prefería algo más casual que el traje que usé en la boda de mi tío. Cogí mi chaqueta favorita y unos jeans. Al verme mi madre, no me dijo nada, lo acepto, pues era mejor que no me llevase la contraria en un momento delicado.

Cogí mi consola y mi móvil, con los respectivos cascos y bajamos a la calle. El cielo, azul; las hojas, verdes; las calles, vacías por el calor de la mañana; mis padres, de negro; y yo,sonriente. Todo era muy normal, excepto mis padres. Estaban tristes, lúgubre, decaídos. Yo en cambio sonreía, sin saber porqué. Quizás "reía para no llorar", Quizás "ponía al mal tiempo, buena cara". No, realmente no eran esas las razones. Simplemente, sentía la necesidad de sonreír.

De camino al coche nos encontramos con mi tío Gilbert y el hermano de la persona que falleció, Francis. Se abrazaban, Francis llevaba gafas de sol, seguramente, estuviese llorando. Mi madre también las llevaba, para ser exactos, las mías, que eran de marca.

- ¿cómo estas, Francis? - le preguntó mi padre.

Volvió a llorar, y me abrazó, con fuerza. Compartimos un dolor parecido. Mi madre rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Una vez ambos pararon, montamos en el coche. La radio sonaba de fondo y estábamos en un silencio incómodo, que a veces se rompía por los sollozos de mi madre.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté.

- Al tanatorio.

Llegamos allí, en la entrada nos recibieron algunos familiares que no conocía de nada, pero ellos, al parecer, a mi sí. Huí de las disculpas, todo el mundo me decía cosas como "te acompaño en el sentimiento" y era muy aburrido. me fije que en la pared de la entrada había un cuadro en el que había escrito.

**Adiós**

**Por cielo y mar**

**huyendo de la muerte.**

**Pez volador.**

**El sol, los pájaros.**

**(las entrañas del túnel).**

**El sol, los pájaros.**

**¿Y por qué yo?,**

**dice llorando el sauce**

**al leñador.**

No entendí nada, pero sentí un vacío al leerlo. Se supone que nos tienen que animar, no decaernos más.

Pasamos a la sala, si, en la que esta el cadáver.

Mis padre abrieron la puerta y me invitaron a pasar. Una pared separaba una pequeña sala de estar de donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida. Allí me quedé yo. No quería verlo. Mis padres entraron a verlo. Oí a mi madre entrar a llorar de nuevo y mi padre, seguramente, la estaría abrazando. Fue entonces cuando saqué mi consola y me puse a jugar.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, abandoné mi consola y la abracé hasta que dejó de llorar.

Entonces me dieron dos pequeños sobres. "Recordatorios" se llamaban.

**No lloréis, voy al Señor, voy a esperaros en la**

**Gloria. Yo muero pero mi amor no muere. Os**

**amaré en el cielo como os he amado en la tierra.**

**Todo ha sucedido como ha sudo del agrado de Dios.**

**Sea bendito el nombre del Señor. Cúmplase en todo**

**su santísima voluntad.**

**Su vida no se ha extinguido, se ha cambiado por**

**otra mejor. Después de algún tiempo volveremos a**

**ver a quien un tanto deseamos conservar.**

**yo soy la resurrección y la vida, el que cree en**

**Mí, aunque hubiere muerto, vivirá. Y todo aquel**

**que vive y cree en Mí, no morirá eternamente.**

**Una lágrima por los difuntos se evapora, una**

**flor sobre su tumba se marchita, una oración por**

**su alma la recoge Dios.**

Al leer eso pensé en que a esa persona no le haría ninguna gracia leer eso. De sobra todos sabían lo mucho que odiaba el catolicismo y las cosas por el estilo. Pero supongo, que no importa. Yo tampoco es que creyera en esas cosas y más si en la otra cara del recordatorio, pusiesen la cara de Cristo.

Me senté en el comodísimo sofá de cuero y sin quererlo, me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p><em>- No, lo siento. Ya sabes que yo no puedo. Pero son una pareja encantadora - les invitó a pasar - Alfred, estos son Elisabeta y Roderick.<em>

_Una nube negra se llevó esa imagen, dejándole en la oscuridad, suspendido en el aire._

_- Alfred, no hace falta que me vengas a ver todos los días. Ya tienes una familia._

_- ¡NO! ¡Tu eres mi familia! ¡Tu me has enseñado todo lo que sé! ¡Si no fuese por ti, no sería lo que soy ahora!_

_- Alfred, ya es tarde. Vete a casa._

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡GIT! ¡VETE A CASA!_

_- ¡NO!_

_- Grr... ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! Si te vas a casa, te doy mi chaqueta de cuero que tanto te gusta._

_- ¿de verdad?_

_- Of course_

* * *

><p>-mmm...¿dónde estoy?<p>

- ¡OH! ¡Alfred! ¡Ya has despertado! - Dijo mi madre.

-mmm... tengo hambre.

- Son las 2:30, vámonos al bar a tomar algo- Dijo mi tío Gilbert.

Fuimos al bar del tanatorio. Mis padres me pidieron una docena de hamburguesas y otra de coca-colas. Me las comí en una hora y ya no tenía hambre. Volvimos a la sala.

Tenía curiosidad por verle. Pero quizás sería violento para mi. Volví a jugar a la consola.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Oye! ¡Gafotas! ¿por qué siempre estas solo?<em>

_- Si, eres tonto._

_- jajaja, ¡gafotas!_

_- Niños, larguense aquí - Se volteo hacia mi - y tu... - me dio un pescozón - deja de llorar, los hombres no lloran._

_- Yo soy solo un niño... - dije rascándome la cabeza._

_- Así nunca llegaras a ser como Capitán América._

_- ¿Capitán América?_

_- Si, es un héroe de comic. Es un tipo normal que consigue super poderes y salva al mundo. Es mi héroe favorito._

_- ¡Que guay! ¡PUES YO SERÉ TU HÉROE! ¡ese "Capitán América" no es nadie comparado conmigo!_

_- Ha ha ha ha, ni en tus sueños._

* * *

><p>Es cierto, si no estuvieses muerto, hubiésemos ido a ver la película juntos. Y así te demostraría que puedo llegar a ser tu héroe.<p>

- Alfred, Alfred - me llamó mi tío Gilbert - ¿Sabías como se llaman los filetes rusos en Rusia? FILETES Kesesesese.

Le miré con desprecio, que chiste más malo. Además, el ruso de mi clase siempre me miraba mal y él me lo recuerda.

* * *

><p><em>- ...y así fue como murió Hamlet<em>

_- Que rollo de historia *bostezo*_

_- ¡Bastard! No sabes apreciar las buenas obras ¿Prefieres un cuento de hadas?_

_- Puff, no. Nárrame cosas que me sirvan para el futuro, no cosas sobre cosas que no existen._

_- ¡PUES LEE TU TUS PROPIOS LIBROS!_

* * *

><p>- Alfred, van a ser las 9:30 y nos vamos a ir a las 10. ¿no quieres entrar a verle?<p>

- mmm... ¿Me podéis dejar a solas?

- Claro, despidete agusto.

Salieron de la sala. Y yo me dirigí al ataud. Había muerto joven, parecía dormido, con un rostro serio, como siempre.

- H-Hola. ¿cómo estas?

-... - Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta.

Tenía sus orbes verdes cerrados. Deseaba que los abriese, por un momento. Solo para decirle mis sentimientos y que se pudiese marchar con ese recuerdo de mi.

- Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado. No he sido un buen hero...- al decir esto, comencé a llorar.

- ...

- Estas muy guapo con traje. Te han encerado la cara, por eso brilla.

- ...

- No solo eso, si no que te han maquillado para que estes perfecto. Aunque tu siempre eres perfecto...

- ...

- Por favor, vuelve... ¡VUELVE! ¡ NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE! ¡TIENES QUE SABERLO!

- ...

- Shhh... Calla, no llores- dijo una voz conocida

Me sobresalté.

- ¡¿DIJE QUE ME DEJASEN A SOLAS! - Dije, dandome la vuelta, de donde procedía la voz - ¿¡ACASO ERES ... idiota...

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN ME LLAMO!

Estaba ahí, enfrente mía. Enfadado. Lloré, lloré de nuevo. Me abracé a él, puse mi rostro en su pecho.

- Shhh... Ya, ya... son cosas que pasan... cálmate... no puedo estar así mucho tiempo. Dime lo que me quieras decir.

- Yo... Yo...

- ¿Si?

- Quiero decirte que... eres lo más importante para mí. Estas en mi corazón. Eres mi hero, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, mi tutor, mi profesor, mi cuenta cuentos, mi criador y eres, sobre todas esas cosas, la persona a la que jamás podré dejar de amar. Y me da igual si está mal visto o si esta prohibido, o la diferencia de edad. No puedo remediarlo, te amo. TE QUIERO MUCHO.

- Alfred, yo también te quiero. Por eso quiero que vivas, que me olvides, que sigas adelante.

_El ángel al que abrazaba me levantó la cabeza y tiernamente, besó mis labios con dulzura, demostrando su amor. Nos conociamos de tanto tiempo. Por mi parte, le había amado desde el momento en que el 14 de febrero me regalo aquellos chocolates. Fue la primera vez que hablamos y me dijo que le había dejado su pareja porque para la otra persona le resultaba difícil mantenerlo en secreto. Por ese entonces, yo no sabía ni hablar. Acababa de llegar al orfanato. Me había criado en las calles hasta los 9 años y él me enseño todo lo básico. No solo eso, si no que él fue el que me sacó de las calles y, aunque me hubiese dado chocolates destinados para otra persona, yo era muy feliz comiendo chocolate por primera vez en mi vida._

Por un momento, recordé toda mi vida con él. Esos deliciosos 5 años que pasé divirtiendome con él. Y entonces, pluff.

- Alfred, son las 10. Vamonos ya.

Me volteé para mirarlo una última vez

- Mamá ¿Quien es el tipo del ataúd?

"A veces la magia puede ser más misteriosa de lo que parece,

pero solo el verdadero mago sabe la verdad de este desenlace"

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que hayaís entendido la preciosa historia que he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Dedicado a las personas que han perdido a alguien y aquien apoyan y animan a dichas personas.

¿reviews?


End file.
